This disclosure relates generally to a video player user interface, and more particularly to a graphical user interface providing access to social interaction features during display of a video.
Current graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for interacting with playing videos do not provide intuitive controls and a quality viewing experience. The growth of social video sharing has increased the number of ways in which users can interact with videos, which complicate modern user interfaces. Current GUIs usually have either a small video and a large interactive area, or a large video and a small interactive area. Large interactive areas may provide access to many or all available interactive features, but the interactive controls are often confusing to the user, and displaying a large interactive area with many controls detracts from the experience of viewing the video. Current GUIs with small interactive areas provide a better viewing experience of the video, but make it difficult for the user to access the various available interactive features, or may not provide access to the range of interactive features users expect.